


Just a dream?

by PowerRanger97



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Trini is so gay for Kim, a little smut, smol gay mess, this is getting dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: "You still have to keep quiet though." And with that Kimberly stuffed the soaked panties into the other girl's mouth, after giving her another kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Kim..." Trini moaned softly into her lover's ear. It was wednesday and both Kimberly and Trini had a free period. And they were going to make a use of it. The two seniors were currently located in an empty classroom, making out.

"Shit Trini, we have to be quiet! We don't want to get caught, do we??" Kimberly whispered seductively in the Latina's ear. She sucked on her neck which only made the brown eyed girl moan louder.

"I warned you Trini" Kimberly husked and quickly ripped off Trini's pants. The taller girl could already see a wet patch on her girlfriend's panties and holy shit was that hot. She rid her of the undergarment and looked at it, already smelling the other girl's arousal.

"You're so wet for me Trini" Kim said, her voice laced with lust.

"Always princesa" the younger girl answered while biting her lip.

"You still have to keep quiet though." And with that Kimberly stuffed the soaked panties into the other girl's mouth, after giving her another kiss.

She started trailing kisses down the younger girl's neck while taking off her shirt and bra. Her kisses wandered down to a soft nipple. Kim's lips closed around it and she started sucking. Above her the cheerleader could hear stiffled moans and she could slowly feel her arousal trickling down her own legs.

"hmmh" Kimberly took the panties out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"What do you want baby?"

"Please...please fuck me Kimmy" Trini said with a pleading tone. She could barely hold herself together anymore. Her girlfriend was such a fucking tease. And her eyes...god they did things to Trini...she could see how turned on Kim was as they were almost black.

"Your wish is my command Ms. Gomez" The tallerer girl got onto her knees, her face coming closer to Trini's pulsing core.

"Ms. Gomez"

"Yes Kim, I love when you call me that"

"MS. GOMEZ WOULD YOU WAKE UP?!"

With that Trini was startled awake in her seat. Oh no... 

The whole class was staring at her, including the girl that was about to please her in her dream just seconds ago. Her teacher Mrs. Henderson was standing in front of her desk, hands on her hips, glaring at her. A few snickers could be heard in the background. One particular pair of eyes burned into her back but she didn't dare look in that direction.

"I guess since you seem to like Ms. Hart so much you could probably do the assignment with her?" What? What is that woman talking about again??

"Um...what do you mean?" Trini asked confused.

"Well if you would've paid attention to what I was saying and not sleeping in my class you would've witnessed me telling everybody else about a project you'll have to do with a partner. And since you seem so fond of "Kim", as I recall you saying, I decided to sign you up as partners." Trini wanted to protest but was interrupted by her teacher.

"Nuh uh...whatever you want to say, don't. My word is final."

With that the bell rang and all of the students and Mrs. Henderson left the classroom to go home since this was the last class of the day. Well not everyone.  
Trini laid her head on her table to cool it. She was sure that the color of her face was beyond red. The last few minutes were the most embarrassing of her whole life.

Yes she had a crush on her fellow classmate. Since junior year actually and yes...this wasn't the first dream of that kind about the brown eyed girl. But never in her life did she think that she would have a sex dream in a class. She shouldn't have stayed awake until 4am, scrolling through tumblr. Maybe this wouldn't have happened then. Before she could think about it further she felt a tap on her shoulder. Trini groaned and lifted her head, only to be met by those brown eyes.

Oh shit.

"Hi Trini" Oh my god. She knows my name. Kimberly Ann Hart knows my name. Ok calm down Trini and talk to her like any normal person would.

"Um...H-hi K-kimberly" All Trini wanted to do was slap herself. Could it get any more humiliating?

"I was thinking since we have to do this stupid project...why not get it done with as soon as possible? Oh god that probably came out wrong. I meant if you have time to do the project some time soon I'd be up for it and we could do it at my place I mean my parents aren't home most of the time and.." god she was so cute when she was rambling. And the frown on her face just made her look sexier than ever. "and um yeah I should probably stop talking now." Kim’s cheeks were slightly reddened.

"Sure...when do you want to do it?" The Latina answered with a slight smile.

"I was thinking about now? I don’t have cheer practice today but I have to get something from my locker" Kimberly tucked a strand of hair that was falling into her face, behind her ear. The new hairstyle made her even hotter. How that was possible? Trini didn’t know.

"Yeah me too. I'll wait for you by your car then?" Trini had a bright grin on her face now.

"Perfect! See you in a few" And with that Kim went to her locker.

Trini couldn't stop smiling. She, Trinity Marie Gomez was going to spend time with THE Kimberly Hart. The girl that was head cheerleader, the most popular person in school. The girl that everyone adored. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her and some even wanted to date her. And now Trini had the opportunity to spend time with her. Alone.

The small Latina started to pack her things and made her way to her locker. After putting her stuff into it and getting her backpack she went outside to wait for Kimberly. After a few seconds the taller girl came out of the doors.

"Ready Ms. Gomez?" Trini blushed, the previous events coming back to her mind. She wasn't sure if she could speak at the moment so she just nodded and went into the car. Kimberly got into the pick-up truck as well and started it. The first few minutes of the ride were filled with silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. Trini watched the trespassing trees, appreciating the nature.

"Do you want to listen to music?" The half-indian beauty asked.

"Yeah sure...even though I’m pretty sure I have a different taste in music than you do” Trini would never admit it but she’d even listen to the most girly music for Kimberly. She was that smitten. 

"Well good thing my radio is not working then. You should know I’d never give just anybody the aux chord. So feel honored" Kimberly laughed and handed Trini the aux chord. The girl in the passenger seat just giggled lightly and turned to look at her crush.  
“You might be in for a surprise here, Hart. Just…tell me if it gets too much”  
The rest of the ride they listened to heavy metal songs which irritated Kimberly a little bit. But she couldn’t help but notice that Trini knew every word to every song and she really seemed to enjoy herself which made Kim happy. She rarely saw Trini smiling, the few times she did was when she was with her friend Zack Taylor.  
When Trini looked outside of the car again, the scenery had changed. They were driving down a long path, surrounded by old trees and in front of them was a big mansion. The smaller girl wanted to ask Kimberly where they were but then realized something.

"Wait...you live here??" Trini stared at the beautiful girl in front of her with wide eyes.

"Yup...home sweet home:" Kim smiled at the other girl's facial expression. "Let's go inside and get that project started huh?"

Both of them grabbed their things and headed inside. When they entered the mansion Trini couldn't close her mouth. This entrance hall was bigger than her whole house! And so beautiful...there were little elements of gold everywhere. On the ceiling, the handle of the staircase, simply everywhere.

"You can close your mouth, you know? It isn't that special...and it can get pretty lonely since I’m the only one here most of the time” Kimberly had a slight frown on her face which made Trini wonder what that was about. She would ask the other girl about that later.

"NOT THAT SPECIAL?! This entrance hall is bigger than my whole house" Trini huffed.

"Okay well it is kind of fancy, but can we go to my room now please?" Kimberly begged. She didn’t want Trini to see Heather, their maid. Kimberly loved Heather since she was basically like a mother to her but she didn’t want Trini to know that. She thought it was pathetic that her parents were never there for her.

"Okaaay..." Trini was still in awe, looking around.

"Before we head upstairs…do you want anything to drink?" The taller girl asked while heading into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water after checking if Heather was anywhere to be seen.

"I'll just have water too, please" Trini smiled. After they finished their drinks they grabbed their stuff and went upstairs. The younger girl was excited to see the room of her crush, she wanted to know if it was anything like she imagined it to be. Kimberly halted in front of a white door. As she opened it a pink room was revealed. Pink sheets were on the bed. Everything was pink, except a black rug in the middle of the room. Even the walls were pink even though most of them were covered in posters. They went from movie posters to various actors and actresses like Zac Efron and Gal Gadot. The room was really big, just like the rest of the house and Trini was stunned again.

"Oh my god I love your room, it's enormous"  
"That's what she said" Kim muttered under her breath.  
"Can I move in with you??" Trini was so lost in the room she didn't even hear what she was saying. The other girl just laughed and went to sit on her bed. She patted the space next to her and the shorter girl followed her and sat down.

"I'm just gonna get my stuff real quick so we can start" Trini stood up to get it but was stopped by a wrist on her hand.

"I think we should talk first....about what happened in class earlier" Kimberly pulled her back onto the bed a smirk on her face. The Latina instantly started to blush and looked away.

"Hey no need to look away Trin" Trini turned to Kimberly after hearing the nickname and started to smile.

"Yeah like it isn't embarrassing enough that I had a sex dream about you in school...now you want me to talk to you about it?" she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Well was it a good one?" Kim asked while looking at Trini.

"It was pretty hot-wait WHAT?!" the younger girl turned towards her crush immediately.

"You heard me Trini..." Kim placed her palm on the other girl's thigh "do you think I don't notice the way you stare at me in school? I know you like me, beautiful. So I want you to tell me...was it good?" that left Trini speechless. She literally didn't know what to say so she just nodded. 

She saw Kimberly glancing down at her lips every few seconds and started to lean in slowly. The other girl's hand wandered to her neck pulling her closer inch by inch. And finally after a few more seconds their lips met in a tender kiss. It felt like a firework to both of them. Kimberly's lips were so soft and perfect.

They continued to kiss slowly until they had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

"Woah..." Trini breathed out. Never in her life had she imagined kissing Kimberly would be this perfect. Oh my god that kiss was amazing. It felt like...like an explosion. She could practically feel all the butterflies in her stomach. Kim smiled at her and pecked her lips one more time before looking deep into the other girl's chocolate brown orbs.

"I know T" the older girl smiled at the girl she had just kissed. "I've liked you for a while now...I just hoped that I didn't imagine all those looks" Kim said as she let herself fall onto her bed with a huge grin on her face. She felt the bed shift next to her and looked at Trini. The smaller girl was perched on her elbow looking at her crushes face. She was also beaming. After a few seconds she let herself fall on her back as well, putting her hand over her face.

"I can't believe this is happening" Trini said, flustered. "I've waited for this for so long and now it finally happened...I mean I always dreamed of you being my first kiss but...I never thought my dream would come true one day" The Latina turned to Kim again and saw her smiling.

"You're so fucking cute Gomez...and...I was your first kiss?" the older girl asked, blushing.

"Um yeah it's kind of embarrassing but I wanted it to be special an-" she was silenced by a pair of lips on her own. Man she could really get used to this. Their lips were moving against each other in a slow pace, Kimberly placed one hand on Trini's cheek.

"I think you're amazing for wanting it to be special...I'm sorry if I disappointed you" Kimberly said biting her lip.

"Are you kidding me Kim? This was absolutely amazing! Like I said, I wouldn't want anybody else to be my first kiss. And now shut up I think I might have to practise a little more" Trini said grinning and crashed her lips into Kim's.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up cause you're gonna be in for one hell of a ride

They had been making out for a while now, their biology project long forgotten, when Trini’s phone started ringing. The smaller girl broke off the kiss and sighed. She never imagined that her afternoon would play out like this. She gave Kim a peck on the lips before getting her phone out of her pocket. It was her mother. Nice.  


Kimberly left the room to get some snacks for the two of them. She also wanted to give Trini some time to talk to her mother. When Kim came back into the room she saw that Trini was sitting on the bed, but her facial expression was nothing like when Kim had left the room. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, her face was like stone. Kimberly immediately rushed to the smaller girl’s side, putting an arm around her and abandoning the pack of chips that was now laying on the floor.

“What‘s wrong Trini?“ she brushed her hand over the Latina’s back, stopping when she noticed her breathing becoming even again. Trini was struggling to voice her thoughts. All of the things her mother had just told her were simply too much to cope with.

“Um..I think- I have to go“ with that she grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, through the big entrance hall and out the main door. She didn’t listen to Kimberly’s calls, she just wanted to get out of the place.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

The next morning at school Kimberly’s eyes searched for Trini in the classroom but she never found what she was looking for. It was like that the day after that as well. Kim did not know what to do. Was she supposed to leave the other girl alone? Or should she go see if the Latina was alright? When Trini left her house on wednesday Kim had tried to find her all evening, but her search was not successful. It was like Trini had vanished, like that day had just been a dream or part of her imagination.

But no. Kimberly knew that what she felt was real. She knew that the kisses they exchanged were real. They were real because they scared her. The last time a kiss made her feel like this she ended up getting hurt really bad. But she couldn’t ignore what she felt, she didn’t want to.

That’s why she found herself sitting in her old Chevy, in front of Trini’s house after school. She got her address by sneaking into the secretary’s office during lunch break.

So here she was. Afraid, feeling really small. But that was nothing compared to how Trini must have felt on wednesday. She plucked up the courage she needed and got out of her car. Her hands were shaking, which was unlike her. Kimberly was the strong, independent student that everybody liked. Every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. Well apparently not only guys wanted her. And she was glad that Trini showed her how she felt, she was happy that the Latina wasn’t afraid.

She walked up the front lawn, her heart was pounding really fast. But now that she was here there was no turning back. Kimberly knocked on the wooden door and waited, but nothing happened. She knocked again, waiting for any kind of answer. When there was no reaction yet again she tried the handle. The door opened and she could easily step into the house.

“Hello? Is there anybody there?“ Kimberly shouted into the house. She heard a bump from upstairs so she went up the stairs and took a turn to the right, into the direction she heard the bump come from. Kim made sure to make her presence obvious by knocking on a bedroom door that had a poster of the band Revocation on the outside. She heard a muffled cry, so she decided to be bold and stepped into the room.

In the furthest corner Kimberly could see a small person sitting, with their knees drawn to their chest.

“Trini?“ she got no response so she decided to take a step towards the other girl.

“T, are you okay?“ the young Latina looked up at the girl with the chocolate brown eyes. Her own eyes were bloodshot, she had tearstains running down her face, and it looked like she hadn’t moved since she came home, as she was wearing the same clothes she had worn on wednesday.

“Okay, so you don’t have to say anything but I’m gonna stay here, whether you want me to or not…how about we take you to the shower? Maybe that will help?“ The girl on the floor just nodded.

Kimberly put her hands under Trini’s arms to lift her up. She proceeded to take her to the bathroom and helped her undress, while the other girl just stood there, being obedient. She was now stripped down to her underwear, still not moving. Her eyes had this expressionless, empty look in them that made her appear even sadder. Kim went back into Trini’s room to get her some clothes to change into. She couldn’t help but wonder what left the young Latina in this state, but she’d have to wait until later to find out. She walked back into the bathroom to see that Trini was still staring at the same spot.

Kimberly gently placed the clothes she had picked for the other girl on the ground and looked at her empathetically.

“Okay so I’m gonna leave you alone to do your thing…I’m just gonna wait in your bedroom okay?“ Trini just nodded and with that Kimberly left the bathroom.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

20 minutes later Trini stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on her head, wearing the new clothes, feeling like a new person. When she walked into her room Kim was sitting on her bed, which was now made in comparison to earlier. Her back was facing the short girl and she was just looking out the window.

“Thank you Kim“ The older girl jumped up in surprise and she was now facing the other girl.

“You don’t need to thank me …you take care of the people you care about.“ Kimberly smiled at Trini and sat down on the bed again.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?“ she asked the girl, who was still standing in the room, speechless because nobody had ever told her that they care about her. She was the complete opposite of Kimberly. She was a loner, had no friends, and her family was never there for her. She was so in thought that she forgot to reply to Kim.

“Trini?“ The taller girl looked at her, suddenly sounding worried again.

“Oh sorry“ Trini smiled at the girl on her bed “I would love to“ she couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out on her face. “But let my dry my hair first? You can choose a movie if you want?“

“Yeah sure“ Kimberly smiled back at her. While Trini went back to the bathroom the other girl got off the bed and walked towards the shelf where all of Trini’s movies were located. She saw that the shorter girl owned a lot of Disney movies, even Aladdin which was Kimberly’s favorite.

After setting everything up Kim got comfortable on the bed. Trini was still in the bathroom, blow drying her hair and singing. Kimberly couldn’t help but notice that the other girl had a really good voice. The taller girl let her eyes wander through the room. She could spot more posters, most of them had bands on it. Kimberly smiled. She could imagine Trini sitting in her room, blasting music that was loud and mostly consisted of screams while reading a book or doing yoga.  


Kimberly’s thoughts were interrupted by Trini walking into the room. She looked like the Trini Kim knew from school again. But the look in her eyes was still not the same.

The older girl patted the space next to her on the bed, mentioning for the Latina to sit down. The younger girl smiled at Kim and got comfortable next to her.

„I hope you’re okay with Aladdin?“ Kimberly asked.

„Yeah I love that movie! I used to watch it a lot when I was a kid“

„That’s cute Trin…it’s my favorite so..yeah, let’s just watch it“ the older girl happily smiled at the girl beside her. She pressed play on the remote and both girls watched as the opening scene took place. They didn’t talk, sang along to a few songs and smiled at each other. Sometime during the movie Trini moved, so she was closer to Kimberly. The younger girl didn’t hesitate to cuddle up to her ‘friend’, putting her arm over her stomach. Kimberly started to feel this fuzzy feeling in her stomach. This felt right, being with Trini made Kim happy.

The taller girl couldn’t help but smile at the girl lying next to her.

After the movie was over Kimberly still wondered about what had happened to Trini the other day so she tried to approach the topic.

“Trini, you don’t have to tell me anything but…you should know that I’m here for you if you want to talk”

Nothing. Silence. Kimberly looked down to the other girl.

“Trini?” Still nothing. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. Kim couldn't help but notice how relaxed Trini looked. Yes there were bags under her eyes but she looked way better than when Kimberly had found her.

Kim took out her phone to check how late it was. 9pm. Shit, she had 20 missed calls from her mom. She was a dead woman. 

Her parents weren’t home that much but when they were they expected their daughter to at least tell Heather where she was. It didn’t make sense to Kimberly as they were barely home and didn’t act like they cared but she had to call back.

The taller girl slipped out from underneath Trini so she could try to limit the damage that had already been done. She dialed her mother’s number as she closed Trini’s bedroom door behind her. Her mom immediately picked up yelling at her in Hindu.

“KIMBERLY ANN HART! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY DIDN’T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE”

“Mom, I’m sorry…I”

“You’re sorry? I’ve been worried sick for the past 4 hours!”

“Mom listen, a friend of mine wasn’t feeling very well. She hadn’t been to school in a few days so I felt the need to check up on her, okay? I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but Trini was in a really bad state when I found her. She still hasn’t told me what happened but I think she will soon.”

Madhu was speechless. Yes of course she was mad that her daughter went MIA, but hearing about Trini made her feel less worried. Kimberly’s friend needed her so if that was what her daughter needed to do she should.

“Okay honey…listen to me. I think it’s admirable of you to look after a friend. But you can’t just disappear without telling me where you go. The next time something like this happens…there’s going to be consequences”

“I get that mom, I’m sorry again I just-“

Kim heard a piercing scream coming from Trini’s bedroom.

“Mom I have to go, I’ll text you” with that Kim hung up and ran into the small Latina’s room, just to find her breathing heavily on the bed. Her eyes were still closed and she didn’t stop moving. She was still asleep, having a nightmare.

Kimberly ran over to the bed and tried to wake the other girl by shaking her gently. Trini awoke, pure angst and desperation in her eyes.

“She left…Kim, she just took them with her…help me please” Sobs left the smaller girls mouth so Kimberly put her arms around Trini and started rubbing her back gently. She didn’t understand a word but she would be there for the other girl no matter what had happened. She didn’t know why she felt the need to help the Latina so bad. A few days ago they were nothing to each other, or that’s what Kimberly thought.

“I got you Trin…I’m here, and you’re safe.” She kept repeating the words of comfort to the girl in her arms while rocking her back and forth. Her mom had always done that when Kimberly was upset when she was little so she tried it to see if it would help calm down the younger girl.

After a while Trini stopped crying and just laid still in Kimberly’s arms. Kim decided to cautiously approach the elephant in the room.

“Trini, you know I’m here if you wanna talk. You’re not alone, you can trust me…I won’t leave”

Those last three words hit the small Latina hard. Could she trust her crush? She did promise not to leave, but that’s what everybody says. And then they don’t keep their promises, they leave anyways. But with Kimberly it felt different. So she decided to open up to her.

“When I was with you a few days ago…my mother called me” Trini looked at Kimberly to see that she had her full attention. Kim’s eyes basically urged her to continue, not in a forceful but encouraging way.

“She called to tell me that she was leaving…she’d always had problems but this time it sounded more urgent, like somebody was telling her to. Probably my stepdad, Stephen, that asshole” Trini looked at Kim apologetically for using that word, but she was met with a look of acceptance so she continued.

“I guess I saw it coming, but that’s not what’s really bothering me. She took my brothers with her. That’s why I left…I had hoped that they hadn’t left yet but when I got here they were already gone. I can’t imagine how scared Mateo and Alejandro must be right now. They’ve always hated it when mom and Stephen fought and now they’re alone with them. I don’t even want to imagine what people they’re surrounded by and the influence they’re gonna have on the boys.”

Kimberly was thankful that Trini finally told her what was going on. They could try to find the younger girl’s family.

“Thank you, Trin…I can’t imagine how hard it must be. But if you want me to I can help you. We can try to find your family.”

“Thank you Kimberly…seriously I don’t even know what I would do right now if you weren’t here.”

“That’s what friends are for Trini” Even though Kim said friends she knew that she felt more than friendship for the girl beside her. But right now was not the moment, Trini was already confused enough.

Trini felt torn. She was glad that she had a person she could count on, that was there for her but hearing Kimberly say that they were just friends hurt. Trini had had a crush on Kim for so long and after what happened at the other girl’s house a few days ago she thought that there was something going on between them. Kimberly must not feel the same. That only made everything worse, but she had other things to focus on now. She had to find her family. And she would, with the help of her “friend”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this if you liked it :)


End file.
